GuitarMeister
GuitarMeister is the charming musician of the Red Merlions. HIs Real World name is Benjamin or Ben for short. Story GM got into the game because he wanted to spread the influence of music and become a famous Idol. His handsome face and singing voice quickly earned him popularity among many female players making him a suitable spokesman for the Red Merlions. He is currently known across FFW as Charming Idol GM. Appearance GM has slightly messy violet boyish hair while his outfit is a cosplay of Ichinose Tokiya from UtaPri. Attached to his left hip is a special speaker invented by Gogo. Personality GM is a kind and charming soul with a gentle nature. He takes great pride in his music and would take any oppurtunity to perform. However he is a bit shy and tends to get easily bossed over by girls. He is a bit jaded about being in a relationship after his last one ended rather roughly. Pre-Cannon Cannon Weapons and Items Siren: Siren is GM's prized guitar which got tricked out by Gogo so that it has a few hidden gadgets, such as a long ranged machine gun built into the guitar neck. The guitar is virtually indestructable and can be used to send powerful soundwaves. It's indestructability also makes it strong enough for GM to use it for close combat. Siren also can be converted into a large sword. Banshee: Banshee is a small speaker/ amplifier attached to GM's left hip. Despite it's small size, when Siren is plugged into it, Banshee can release an even more powerfully destructive soundwave. It has a knob on it's side that controls it frequency and volume. It is also useful when GM wants to put on an impromptu performance. Melodic Mic: GM posseses a Melodic Mic which he found in Crystal City. Relationships 'Pixie' GM really likes Pixie for her straightforward personality and usually enjoys playing duets with her. 'Tyrano-Rex' GM and Tyrano rarely hang out with each other due to conflicting interests but still remain good friends above all else. 'Lord Gogo' Gogo and GM are also good friends and enjoy joking together. 'BikerChique' GM and BikerChique have a brother-sister sort of relationship going on between them and are very friendly towards each other. Fiction Powers 'DareDevil (Marvel Comics)' Echolocation ability 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' Water-Bending Abilities Bleach (Ishida Uryuu) Quincy abilities Original Power Sound Manipulation GM specializes in manipulating sound around him. Techniques/Magic 'Rockin' Roll' A series of destructive sound waves fired by GM when he plays a rocking tune on Siren. 'Rockin' Roll Remix' A larger more powerful version of the attack that can only be done when Siren is attached to Banshee. 'Power Chord' Power Chord is a subtle but powerful shockwave fired from Siren that can cause large tremors. 'Ballad' (Plays "Oh! Student and Teacher Affection" from the Naruto Soundtrack) A sad and moving ballad that unconsiously sends it's target into a melancholic, depressed state that they lose the will to fight. 'Siren: Sword Mode; Tuning Blade' By pulling on Siren's neck, a mechanism is activated that transforms the guitar in a large broadsword resembling a large tuning fork. GM calls the transformation process, "Tuning". 'Siren: Gun Mode' Siren "tunes" into a more sleeker version of itself while it's neck transforms into a gun muzzle. By playing different chords, GM can fire a variety of gunshots from gattling style to single loaded explosions. 'Water Speaker' Trapping his opponents in a water box GM fires his sound based attacks into it, using the water as an amplifier to focus the attacks on the target. Since sound travels through water, the victims of the attack are hit with double the impact from all angles. 'Quincy Abilities' See: http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Ury%C5%AB_Ishida#Powers_.26_Abilities%7CQuincy Powers Music Themes "Orpheus" by Miyano Mamoru Quotes "Music can change the World!" "Let's Rock!" "Never underestiimate the power of Music!" Gallery Trivia *GM is usually seen playing his guitar during his free time or composing music. *He frequently uses his music to charm fangirl mobs to sleep so he can escape. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Music Category:Sound Category:Red Merlions